How Mad Would You Be?
by Rosebud0899
Summary: Prussia asks Canada a small little question which leaves Canada in shock and doubts. How will the little Canadian react? What will Prussia do in order to calm him down?


_**Heey, so this is some PruCan. Human names will be used and just in case you don't know who is who…**_

 _ **Gilbert= Prussia**_

 _ **Matthew= Canada**_

 _ **Well Enjoy!**_

The room was quiet, so quiet you could hear people breathing. Something just happened to Matthew that he'd never expect in his life time. He couldn't believe his ears did he even hear that right? No way Gilbert would ever ask that in a million years! At least not to him anyways. Matthew leans back against the wall suddenly feeling a bit light headed, situations like these always stress him out because he doesn't know what to do. He looks up at Gilbert who was smiling as he waited for an answer. He sighs and looks back down at his shoes.

"I don't know…" He responds in his sweet voice that's barely above a whisper.

Gilbert frowns and takes a step closer to his little Canadian friend. It was a simple question really, I'm sure anyone can answer it. Does he not like him back? With all the flirting, they did or should I say all the flirting Gilbert did. Though the guy wasn't complaining when it happened so he must like it! Gilbert places his thumb under Matthew's chin and his index finger on the tip and lifts Matthews head up so he was looking straight at him. He hoped he hadn't made his friend uncomfortable he doesn't want this little question to ruin what they had going. He was hoping after this they could become more than just friends.

"Mattie, it's simple really… On a scale of one to ten how mad would you be if I were to kiss you right now?" Gilberts naturally loud voice echoes throughout the small house.

Matthew closes his eyes and looks away he still doesn't know how to respond sure, he likes Gilbert but the albino has a track record of commitment issues. Even if he were to accept his offer he'd probably end up heartbroken after a while. Gilbert is an amazing friend but honestly he isn't the first person to call if you want a lover. Not trying to sound horrible or mean but Gilbert and his friends all have terrible issues with keeping a relationship for more than a month. Matthew continues his little argument in his head as Gilbert grows impatient.

"Birdie, I'm being serious. I really like you." Gilbert sounded desperate his face showed a touch of sadness.

Matthew looks back at Gilbert frowning as well, "Yes you like me but, do you like me enough to actually stay with me? Or will you forget me like others do, or like others you dated?" Matthews voice cracks in the middle of his sentence causing Gilbert to cringe a bit.

He caused his little birdie pain, he thinks he'll forget him but why? Gilbert uses both his hands and grabs Matthews face making sure he won't be able to look away. He stares Matthew in the eyes a serious look placed on his face.

"Listen. I will never, ever, forget you. You're nothing like the others I've been with, I always wanted to be with you Mattie." Gilbert leans in slowly shutting his eyes as he prepares for a kiss.

Matthew was in complete shock now, that was the nicest thing Gilbert ever said to anyone. He watches His face for a second before shutting his eyes and leaning in as well. If Gilbert wants to be with him he'll trust him, he'll try trusting again. Just this one last time, he'll trust someone close to him. Matthew wraps his arms around Gilberts neck and leans in closer to him so their bodies touch. Gilbert smiles in to the kiss causing Matthew to smile as well. They slowly separate causing the kiss to linger, they look at each other and wait for a response about what just happened.

"So… Does this mean we're a thing now?" Gilbert asks as a huge smile is planted on his face and doesn't seem to be going away any time soon.

Matthew lets out a small chuckle and pecks him on his cheek "Yes, I suppose it does."

Gilbert laughs picking Matthew up bridal style and carries him to the living room. "Alright, let's hang out in here for a bit then you can make some pancakes for dinner. Sound good?"

Matthew giggles as he's placed on the couch, he looks up at Gilbert who's now hovering over him then cuddles up next to him. "heh, yeah that sounds nice."

They kiss one more time before silently laying down together and watched some T.V..

 _ **A/N Alrighty, that was bad but… I hope you guys enjoyed it. :D I'll take some requests if you guys would like. Just either PM me or Comment what you'd like me to write.**_


End file.
